Digimon, the story Preveiw
by Typhron
Summary: This a preview of a digimon story I'm writing. Kudos goes to my teacher Mr. Rouhls for telling me how to write a perfect scene, this not being it...


I woke up in a sweat, the quilt i had slept in so drawn back so far you could see my pajame pants I had gotten on my 15th birthday. The dream I had was very vivid and quick, so quick that most of it had been blurred. The only clear thing that came from it was the annoying blue light that kept flashing. I shook my head and the memory of the dream disappeared.I wasn't entirely sure what had been happening, or what was going to happen, but I put my hand over my heart and felt it's heart, feeling it's beat.  
  
About a couple hours later I had been dressed and fully fed, the cartoons I usaully watched in the morning gone and the Teen center I occasionally went to not open yet. To say the least I was more bored than trying to play a Gameboyadvance with no batteries. I wandered through the house, my dog behind me and my sister's room blasting music so loud it seeped outside, where I was, waiting to tear her apart for makign so much noise.  
  
Really, I'm not sure what made me go into my room, or peek inside a drawer where my GBA (not saying if it's an sp, or if it had batteries...) resided, but the moment I had, the dream made sense. A bright blue flash filled my room with light, blinding me and my dog silently. when I my vision focused, I stared at what was resting I my hand.  
  
My Gameboyadvanced, since that was what I was missing in my drawer, had became flat, keeping it's screen, buttons and directional pad, but on the sides where you would hold it, two rib-like cages encased a unique color of blue. I held the thing up to my face, closesly so I could get a better veiw, and turned it around, This WAS my old GBA because it had the same dents and scratches I made from keeping it in my pocket constantly. Aside from the fact that it was warm, it seemed almost harmless as it was before...almost.  
  
I put in one of my games and turned it on. The screen, instead of showing the title screen of the game, there was a map made compeltely in black and white, yet it showed a red blip where I was and a some black Y with three triangles pointing in all the Y's indents. It wasn't long before I knew I couldn't play my game until I found out what was that Y thing.  
  
  
  
It took me an about an hour or two to navigate my way through the map, climbing over wooden fences and running from dogs. I ended up in the middle of a woods far from my house, or anyone my age. at first nothing was out of the ordinary, but then thigns started to become out place, like burned holes in the forest roof and scracthed bark from long fled animals. It wasn't long before I could hear small cry-sounding moans, like a newborn baby.  
  
Soon, I was engulfed by thick smoke probably caused by a fire, yet my digivice's screen was still visable enough to see that I was right on top of the strange mark.In about two mintues after entering the fog had my foot no longer touched ground. I drew it back and looked downwhere my foot was about to step, the smoke clearing. In front of me, what seemed like 10 feet below ground level, was pit, the bottom still fresh, since there was no leaves or pollen in it, and yet old, cause it wasn't smoldering. Some earth had been raised to make this pit seem crater like, hwoever the dirt wasn't all that settled, and the grass around the hole wasn't singed by the least. The moans had stopped, yet I could feel that soemthing was there besides myself...  
  
I walked around the hole, looking for any signs of life, or what had been signs of life. About halfway around the cirle I found mounds of dirt made to be somewhat liek a stairway. I walked down the stairs gingerly, makign sure they were stable. When I reached the bottom of the pit, I looked up at the sky and whispered to myself "Man...this is odd..."  
  
The next thing I knew I was dodging green fireballs. The dirt mounds I had used to get down the pit were gone, and I was backed agaisnt the pit wall, staring at what was roosting in the pit this whole time. I hadn't relized it then, but my adventure had started there. Saving the world, and other worlds. Defeating countless enemies and spanning great distances (while not getting frequent flier miles, I might add). And discovering the pwoer of Teamwork, Patientence, Carefreeness, Trust, Tolerance, and Wishing. 


End file.
